Resident Evil: Backtrack
by Silverback
Summary: A Young Man is sent back in time to eliminate Wesker before the mansion incident but his own concience forces him to change his plans and he will accidently end up rewriting the entire RE Universe! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Back Track

Hello everyone i'm back after a long period of no internet i thought i'd jump straight back into the game so to speak this fic will take a few chapters to get going so give it a chance, during this escapade we will hear from the likes of the STARS, Hunk and later possibly Birkin, Please be good to me and R&R

Chapter 1: The Impossible Choice

Jack walked slowly into the armoury knowing that every second was precious at this point he picked up his Beretta and checked it three times before he was satisfied then loaded it, he assembled his rifle and checked the scope was aligned he dismantled it again and put it into it's bag and pulled a magnum out of his locker checked it and put everything into a blue sack followed by his equipment belt he grabbed various forms of ammunition and put them into it, then just as he ambled out of the room he grabbed a shotgun off a rack at the rooms entrance he ambled down the corridor as slowly as he dared he reached the secure lab and was about to insert his security card when something stopped him he paused and thought about what he was about to do he still had time to drop everything and run for the hills but he knew he was the most suitable candidate for this job if he left the chances of success were greatly reduced. But still. The future of humanity could well depend on what he was about to do. But Still. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and mumbled to himself "Heads I see it Through Tails I run for the Hills" he flicked the coin high into the air and caught it when he saw the result his mind was made up.

Inside the main labs central chamber Jill Valentine was working feverishly over a computer screen running check after check on the system after all a single mistake could cost them everything it was just 1 Hour until 12 years of research would be put to the test what started as a drawing board project had gradually evolved into humankinds last chance to change it's fortune there was no room for error she checked the targeting relay for the Twelfth time when the labs blast doors opened and a stony faced Jack walked through with a large sack over his shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

"Not in the slightest but let's go for it anyway"

"Don't worry I've checked everything more times than I care to count nothing can go wrong"

"It's not everything going wrong that worries me it's the fact this is a one way trip that troubles me"

"You know as well as I do that recent events mean this is the only way out"

"I know that's why I'm here"

"Well you better get prepped there's less than an hour to go, the rest of the personnel will arrive in 22 minutes you need to be ready before they get here"

Jack walked into the preparation chamber and took all his equipment out and stripped then he entered his access code to the locker it slid open and there before him was his suit, the suit was designed to hug his body and allow a complete interface with the targeting relays the suit was circuit board green he'd put it on a thousand times during practice but he'd never gotten over just how uncomfortable the suit was because it had to map his DNA there were thousands of tiny pin pricks into his skin only now because it wasn't the practice run he was sweating profusely which really wasn't helping his situation he finished putting on the suit and stood in the sealing chamber the sealant went up his back it felt like someone was dragging an ice cube up his spine then came the bit he hated the mask came down on three small spikes and dragged itself around his face then sealed around the back of his head he felt like his skin was crammed into a small box it was an unpleasant feeling especially the pin pricks around the soft tissue round his eyelids he was just thankful the mask didn't cover his eyes or nostrils he couldn't talk particularly well but that really didn't matter at this point he still had to seal up his equipment and clothes into the special bag he inserted it all into the chamber which looked remarkably like a large oven.

Whilst Jack was watching his stuff gently wrapped and layered into the green stuff it suddenly occurred to him this procedure was definitely not for the claustrophobic once all the equipment had been sufficiently layered the arms began piling it with machine neatness then it wrapped it all into one big bundle with straps the bundle had taken the shape of a rather unusual looking giant turnip. He checked the conveniently placed clock on the wall and noted he had just 2 minutes until the rest of the personnel arrived and the real fun would begin. He took a deep long breath then let it out it soothed his shattered nerves a little he stood up picked up his equipment and marched back into the lab.

Jill had just completed her final set of checks when the thirty minute count down began all the machines automatically powered up and the door on the east wing of the lab opened and in stepped the research personnel along with a few military spectators the spectators went up to the observation room while the rest of the researchers went about the business of preparing the equipment she noticed Jack and his gear were waiting patiently by the isolation chamber she'd been so fixated with her system checks that she hadn't even heard him leave the equipment room two scientists entered there hand and retinal scan onto either side of the chamber door the doors opened and Jack walked in both scientists followed one carried his pack they then began attaching leads to him in various points on the suit one of them put the pack onto his back then they plugged some leads into that.

Jill turned back to her console and began her phase of the procedure a few minutes later the scientists had finished attaching the leads and exited the isolation chamber she then pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and the cables hanging off Jack tightened up forcing him to stand in the classic star pose then the chamber rose up until it was level with the observation booth she tapped a few more keys and two small mechanical arms descended from the isolation room's roof they held a pair of black goggles which were lowered and secured to Jacks face she tapped a few more keys to activate the speakers.

"Ok Jack we're entering the final phase, activating complete isolation mode good luck"

The speaker grill, the cameras and the door were all covered by sliding panels he was now totally isolated that meant the experiment was going to happen no matter what it was irreversible at this point he closed his eyes and waited it wouldn't be long now.

Outside the chamber the scientists had begun allocating the power to the specific components the targeting relays had activated four spikes slowly edged out the top of the isolation chamber until they formed a cone shape the ten-minute count down had begun the chamber was slowly charging to maximum capacity whilst the targeting arms were building up the charge required the calculations had started feeding themselves into the console.

Five Minutes

The chamber had reached maximum capacity and was glowing a very pale blue the last of the calculations had been fed into the targeting arms it was now awaiting coordinates the chamber began feeding the required amount of power into the suit for jack he started to glow a fantastic bright blue he felt like he was being stung by a thousand bee's there's no denying he was in pain but he knew he had to keep it together try and see past the pain

Two Minutes

Jill began entering the coordinates into the console there was an almighty metallic bang against the blast doors like a herd of charging rhino it left a sizeable dent a second or two later there was another bang and the dent got larger, Jill quickly punched up the security feed from outside the lab.

"Oh god it's him!"

The few guards that were in the lab took up arms and formed two ranks as close to the door as they dared and primed there weapons all the military personnel from the observation booth all ran down the stairs and pulled out there handguns and took the classic shooters position just behind the soldiers. By this time the dent was exceptionally large and the doors integrity was reduced to almost nothing one of the Generals turned to Jill.

"Jill keep working do not delay the countdown"

The door was hit once again and it came flying off it's hinges straight at the gathered soldiers most of them managed to leap to the side but the three in the centre and one of the officers caught it head on it went flying into the wall and made jam sandwiches out of all those unfortunate enough to be in it's path there was a large quantity of smoke the soldiers fired wildly into it whilst Jill kept working.

"_PLEASE ENTER FINAL COORDINATES TO BEGIN PROCEDURE"_

"Right Arcklay Mountains Racoon Forest Bravo Team crash site July Twenty Fourth 1998 9:30pm"

"_COORDINATES SET PLEASE ENTER FINAL ACCESS CODE"_

A knife came flying through the smoke and struck Jill in the middle of the chest she fell like a sack of porridge. Jack was patiently and worriedly awaiting the end of the countdown after he'd been put into isolation he'd had to count in his head it was a welcome relief it distracted him from the stabbing pains all over his body he estimated he had about 30 seconds to wait before it was all over one way or the other.

The soldiers we're suddenly set upon by a figure moving so fast it was merely a blur they were dropping like flies until there was just one particularly old General crouched in the corner with his magnum cocked and pointed in the vague direction of the last soldiers death the blur phased into existence by his side and quickly bent his arm in a rather odd way he screamed and dropped the gun into the figures open hand.

"Ah Barry it's been far too long how's the family?"

"Fuck you Wesker AH!"

The newly named Wesker had just twisted Barry's arm even further.

"Now, Now manners maketh the man"

The mortally wounded Jill dragged herself to the console and using one finger slowly tapped in the security code needed.

"_CODE ACCEPTED BEGINNING PROCEDURE"_

Wesker turned round further twisting Barry's arm to breaking point and fired with Barry's magnum the shot hit Jill right in the middle of the forehead destroying most of the front portion of her skull.

"Hehehehe your too late Wesker"

Wesker gave Barry a steely gaze that could be felt even through his sunglasses.

"I regret I can't torture you to death as I did with Chris but I'm rather pressed for time, ah I have it"

Quick as a flash Wesker drew a wickedly sharp combat knife from his boot and slit Barry's throat very deeply there he fell back gurgling for breath Wesker ran straight for the console Jill was just at and viciously jabbed at the keys.

"_PROCESS IRREVERSIBLE"_

Frustrated Wesker cleaved the console in half with his bare hand and fired Barry's magnum at the isolation chamber the bullets did no damage to it Wesker threw the magnum in disgust and charged at the chamber fist held high he didn't even dent it he bent down and grabbed the bottom of the chamber and lifted with all his might for a few seconds nothing happened then it started coming away from the floor.

Jack had finished his countdown sometime ago and was beginning to get more than a little nervous at least a minute had passed since it should have ended suddenly the chamber started moving he wasn't sure if this was part of the procedure or not but he hazarded a guess that something had gone wrong he began struggling against the cables trying to break free but they wouldn't give.

Wesker was putting everything he had into lifting the chamber knowing that if they succeeded that could be the end of him; the computer sounded an alert siren.

"_TARGETING COMPLETE EXECUTING TIME JUMP NOW"_

Jack suddenly felt as though he was being compressed to the size of a small pea then suddenly he saw the entire colour spectrum flash before his eyes then it all went black. Wesker watched in horror as a great stream of white light shot through the targeting cone and disappeared into the darkness of the night sky.

Next Chapter: Jack realises he's not where he should be but is he already too late?


	2. Chapter 2

A Heart Warming 0 Reviews from the first chapter no worries I shall continue posting what i've already written if you want this fic to stay alive please R&R Oh and I forgot to mention last time I don't Own Resident Evil (If I did i'd make sure Wesker got his own game)

Chapter 2: Coincidences

Jack felt like he'd just been hit by a truck he was lying flat on his face and whatever he was lying on was cold and he spun over onto his front and as he lay there he knew instantly he was in the wrong time and place he knew he was in the wrong time because it was still daylight and he knew it was the wrong place because he could clearly see buildings towering over him, he dragged himself to his knees and chanced a look behind him and sighed with relief he'd only landed in some gooey mud.

He stood up and realised he was in some alleyway and judging by the position of the sun it had to be around noon he struggled to pull the goggles from his face as they were fused to the suit he tugged them off and he could see more clearly he glanced round and knew almost immediately he wasn't too far off his target he'd spotted a copy of the Racoon City times in a puddle close by it was dated July 10th 1998 he hoped it was a recent paper he peered round the alley corner and could see he was indeed somewhere in Racoon City there was a large banner hung across the street it read Annual Racoon flower show ST. Michaels Clock Tower the rest was obscured by a large white sticker with Cancelled in thick red letters on it the street was almost empty accept for two police officers walking away from him towards the corner he ducked back into the alley and tried to rip open his pack but it was far too durable he rummaged in a nearby dumpster till he found an empty old can he used the sharp edge to cut open his pack and then cut open the wrapping of his combat knife he slid his knife out of it's sheaf and cut the coverings over his hands once his hands were free he could see under the suit he was absolutely filthy perhaps an unexpected side effect of time travel he didn't cut any more of the suit away despite the fact it was still stabbing into him for the simple reason he was naked underneath it and he didn't want to get his clothes dirty when he changed put short he needed a shower quite badly.

He pulled his black trench coat out of his pack and released it from it's coverings with his knife slid it over his suit he then carefully sliced away his face mask and shoved it into his bag with the coat buttoned up he could at least pass as a human being he realised his pack was likely to attract attention so he emptied out a garbage bag and shoved all his well wrapped gear into it and tied the end it looked a little odd but it was a marked improvement on an oddly shaped circuit board green giant turnip he walked out of the alleyway and casually as possible walked down the street (Well as casually as someone with a large black trench coat and sack over his shoulder can be) he needed to find a showering facility quickly before he became too obvious he noticed that the streets were uncommonly empty for a summers afternoon he glanced and saw a diner tucked away in the corner of the street it was sure to have a bathroom he'd wash standing up at a basin if he had too he glanced around and saw a young woman staring at him she had lovely chess nut hair and was wearing blue jeans and a black Lycra top and she was staring straight at Jack thinking quickly he smiled and waved then quickly made for the diner he thought he saw her wave back and start walking towards a bike but he couldn't be certain he reached the door and pushed it open it was empty save a man drinking coffee behind the counter eyes glued to a television he briefly glanced round and nodded in Jacks direction then turned back to his T.V Jack approached the counter and spoke softly.

"Excuse me I don't suppose you have showering facilities in this place?"

The man turned to him and seemed to take his appearance in for a few seconds then raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"For paying customers only I'm afraid"

It suddenly occurred to Jack how uncommonly hungry he was and figured what the heck.

"Fine give me a strong coffee plenty of sugar and two stacks of pancakes"

"Fine sir and how will you be paying?"

Jack finally realised what this guy was driving at he probably looked like a hobo he smirked and fished into his coat pocket and pulled out the period currency he'd got a large roll of $50 bills he pulled two off and handed them over with a small smile

"Will that cover it?"

The man's attitude immediately changed.

"Welcome to Emmy's diner I'll have your pancakes ready for you when you finish your shower this way please"

All smiles and bows the man lead him too a door secreted in the corner he promptly unlocked the door and ushered him into the bathroom.

"Feel free to use anything in here thank you"

He quickly ducked back out and strolled away to his kitchen, Jack waited until he was sure the guy had left when he opened his pack and began cutting everything free once it was all free he put all the wrappings along with the remnants of his suit into the garbage bag and tied it all up and left it by the door he hung his fresh clothes on the hook and laid his equipment out an a bench then he showered came out looked in the mirror realised most of the dirt was still on him he showered a second time then for good measure showered again he stood in front of the mirror and slicked back his dark brown hair with the conveniently placed hair gel then noticed he was in need of a shave he carefully shaved off his black stubble and popped on some deodorant and some aftershave it suddenly occurred to him he hadn't been this well groomed and fresh smelling in his entire life he smirked at his reflection and began getting dressed it was all period clothing he'd been provided with black trousers a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white vest underneath and of course his trench coat he put them all on and admired himself in the mirror for a moment then opened up a plastic bag amongst his equipment it contained a proper backpack specifically designed to hold his equipment so he could walk the streets without a gun strapped to his leg or something. He packed it all away and then put his watch on the time and date were both wrong but he could soon put that right he put his crisp notes into a wallet with a fake ID that had the name Jack Jones a little bit dodgy but the notion was that no one would suspect a name as dodgy as that as being an alias.

He took a final look in the mirror then put his bag on his back and picked up his garbage bag as he strolled back into the diner he noticed a guy at the counter sipping coffee and reading a newspaper the man from before came out of the kitchen with a smile and a very large stack of pancakes.

"Here you are Sir"

He drenched the pancakes in syrup and started wolfing them down the man poured him a cup of coffee and left the pot and walked along the counter to the other guy.

"Everything alright can I get you anything more?"

"Oh another cup of coffee thank you Emmy"

Jack noticed the newspapers headline and breathed an internal sigh of relief he wasn't too late, the headline read: CANNIBAL KILLERS STRIKE AGAIN.

The picture below was of a group of police officers and some ambulances being loaded with body bags, the man noticed Jack looking at the paper. Jack nodded and said.

"Ghastly business isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Police don't seem to know what's happening"

"Hmm"

The man went back to his paper, Jack stared at him for a moment longer sure that he knew this guy from somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it; he went back to his pancakes a few minutes later the guy put the paper down and turned his full attention to his coffee, Jack decided to try his hand.

"That today's paper?"

"Yup please help yourself I'm done with it"

The man slid the paper down the counter to Jack then drained the last of his coffee and walked to the pay phone in the corner he put in some quarters and dialled a number.

"Hello it's me I thought you were going to meet me here… What do you mean you were here…? I did not I said 11'Clock… Fine well it's too late now I'm due back at the station see you tonight bye"

The man put the phone down and strolled to the door he called over his shoulder just as he opened the door.

"See ya later Emmy"

"Goodbye Mr Redfield"

At that Jack started coughing up his coffee Emmy stared at him until he got it under control.

"That was Chris Redfield of STARS?"

"Yes you know him or something?"

"By reputation only"

Jack thought about running after him and telling him everything but remembered he'd been given strict orders to meddle as little as possible he finished his coffee slowly as he read the paper trying to take in all the current events of course most of the pages contained various reports comments and images of the recent brutal murders but he got enough local knowledge to be able to chip into any conversation thrown his way last of all he put the correct date into his watch July Seventeenth 1998 he was quite early perhaps a more subtle approach could be used in the events to come. He put the empty cup down and went to the pay phone and dialled up the Operator.

"Excuse me Operator could you give me the correct time please?"

Next Time: Jack Infiltrates STARS


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil Bactrack Chapter 3

Don't Own Resident Evil Please R&R

Jack left the diner and took a leisurely stroll towards the police station (He'd gotten directions from Emmy) he spotted Kendo's gun shop he remembered General Burton had always looked upon this place with fondest memories he'd always had a small fascination with antique firearms so he decided to bob in just to see if it was all General Burton cracked it up to be he glanced through the window he could see who he assumed was Kendo speaking with a tallish red haired man he walked in and the bell rang Kendo looked up.

"I'll be with you as soon as I've finished with Barry here"

Jack couldn't believe it first he sat next to Chris at a Diner and here he was in Kendo's guns at the same time as Barry.

"So how soon do you think you can get the parts in say a week?"

"A WEEK! Do you have any idea what you're asking these are specialist parts you want me to bulk order"

"Oh come on I promised Wesker we'd have the upgrades done within Ten days and he wants everything prepped to use at a moments notice I reckon we're gonna be called in too investigate these murders soon"

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you why you guys have been sitting on the bench all this time"

"Oh Wesker wanted us to be involved from the beginning but Irons put his foot down and basically sat us at the Kiddies table until he gives us the go ahead"

"Bad luck well since your going to be using them whilst investigating these murders I'll ring round and see if I can't get them here by this time next week oh and by the way your magnum parts came in yesterday do you want them now?"

"Of course"

"I'll be right back"

Kendo went into the back Barry turned round and looked straight at Jack for a minute and gave a smirk.

"Looking for anything particular?"

"Not really I was thinking of starting up a collection I mean I've got a few pieces at home but there not collectors pieces more home defence"

"Ah well I'm a bit of an avid gun collector myself your best bet would be too start with rifles you can walk away with them today and he's got some rather fetching rifles in at the moment I mean there's a rifle over there I'm seriously thinking about adding to my collection"

Barry pointed to one of the rifles mounted in a glass case behind the counter, it looked like an ordinary hunting rifle but there was obviously something special about it if it caught Barry's eye.

"Well I'm just window shopping at the moment making a few enquiries that sort of thing"

Kendo walked through the door again with two boxes in his arms Barry turned back to him.

"Sorry about the delay you'll never guess what just happened I got the delivery for those Shotgun parts you were after how do you want to do this then?"

"Well those Shotgun parts are for the Office so bill them to the STARS HQ the magnum parts well technically I'm doing that for myself but I'm doing it to an issued weapon better bill it to me just to be safe"

"Right just sign at the bottom of each page, like usual"

Barry signed a few bits of paper picked up his parcels and made for the door Jack opened the door for him as he was about to cross the door frame and turned back to Kendo.

"It's no good, hold onto that rifle for me I'll be back for it on Saturday"

"I had a feeling that one would catch your eye I'll have it ready for you"

Barry walked out the door and went to his Truck Jack let the door shut behind him.

"Now Sir how can I help you today?"

"Oh I'm just browsing"

Kendo opened some catalogue on the counter and began browsing through it, Jack looked round and recognised only a few of the pieces around the shop he was thinking of making some enquiries about the Luger just behind Kendo's head when he realised it was just a replica, he walked towards the door.

"Thank you Sir, do come again"

Kendo didn't even look up from his catalogue when he said it.

Jack started his way towards the station again it soon came into view it was a large building with an unusual design on the front that made him think of a public Library he knew he'd never get anywhere if he went in the front and he'd memorised all the station door codes from his intelligence reports he wasn't going to waist all his hard work he tried for the garage there was one cop by the entrance manning the barriers but he was deeply into a magazine he was reading Jack saw an armoured SWAT truck come into view he pulled one of the old tricks and walked along side the truck as it slowly drove into the garage he was shielded from the guard and cameras when it got to level two he stopped and the truck kept going he saw a code door dimly illuminated in the corner if his Geography was correct he would find himself near the armoury once he got through that door he approached it and typed in the code the door sprang open and he walked in there was no one about he walked through anyone he encountered he ignored it seemed to work and the fact that he knew the codes reinforced his alias no one looked at him twice he was soon on the corridor with the STARS alpha team office he never understood why Alpha and Bravo had different offices but it didn't really matter he glanced down the corridor it was empty like most of the station no wonder they weren't making any progress with the cannibal case then he suddenly remembered that Irons was bending the polices efforts to keep umbrella happy, he casually strolled up to the STARS office and put his ear to the door he couldn't hear anything he peeked through the key hole it seemed empty he chanced his luck the door was locked that was a good sign the lock was child's play and gave in under a minute he glanced around and opened the door then slid into the STARS office it was indeed empty he gently closed the door, he wasn't sure what he was looking for but he figured the best place to start would be Wesker's desk the files on the desk revealed nothing they were just broad stroke outlines of the recent murder cases he tried the desk drawers the bottom two were open one had the STARS accounting book and the other had various maps of the local area some were plain some had big red rings round specific areas he carefully picked the top drawer lock it was certainly more fiddly than the office door but it gave quickly enough.

He pulled it open not quite sure what he was expecting to find but it certainly wasn't this there was a small pocket book with notes on every STARS member in it and there was a simple .38 revolver at the top fully loaded safety off all this was rather unusual but it wasn't incriminating in the least an idea cropped into his head he took the firing pin out of the revolver for good measure then shut the desk he walked round Wesker's desk and stopped he spotted the mounted portrait on the wall it was of all the STARS members all in full uniform and gear it suddenly occurred to Jack that most of these people were going to die very soon good troops doing there job getting cut down alone by some vile beast he knew he should get going but he couldn't stop staring at those poor people but they weren't dead yet he could save them a new idea suddenly sprung into his mind he could save these poor people and achieve his objective all into the bargain it would require some subtle play and infiltration but first he needed something from the station computer he tapped a few keys and began hacking it took him about 10 minutes to find what he needed he heard something down the corridor boots on the floor at least two people he grabbed his print out and opened the STARS door a crack it was Barry holding his parcels and Joseph with a cup of coffee thinking quickly Jack shoved the paper into his pocket and pulled the fire alarm in the corner of the office.

"Oh god another drill we just had one last week"

"Come on"

"Just let me drop these into the office first"

"If Irons found out you did it we'll be in the shit again let's just go"

"Oh fine lets go I hope it doesn't take long these parts are heavy"

The two Stars members walked back along the corridor and Jack breathed a sigh of relief it was getting late and he'd just had a near miss so he decided to clear out of the police station as quickly as possible going out the way he came in. In order to put his newly formed plan into action he was going to need a hotel room and a bit of time he found a three star hotel and set up shop in his room. He pulled out his micro computer and connected it to the room's phone line and using various hacking techniques cracked into the STARS mainframe after a brief search of the system he found the training and evaluation roster he looked for the name he was after:

SUBJECT: BRAD VICKERS

NEXT YEARLY EVALUATION: NOVEMBER 6 1998

A few taps of the keys and the yearly evaluation was suddenly changed to July Nineteenth 1998 an automated response had already been sent to Brad's E-Mail a few more taps of the keys and the file was changed from a one day evaluation to a 6 Week retraining scheme, Brad was going to be in for a bit of a shock when he checked his E-Mail the next day a few minutes later and he had the other thing he was looking for.

ADD NEW FILE

SUBJECT: JACK JONES

AGE: 20

POSITION IN STARS: HELICOPTER PILOT

ADDITIONAL NOTES: OFFICER CAME TOP 5 IN ALL EXAMS AND EXCERCISES, OFFICER IS AN EXCELLENT PILOT AND ALSO DEMONSTRATED HIGH PROWESS AT THE FIRING RANGE HAS WORKED WELL WITH ALL PREVIOUS STARS TEAMS, BECAME A STARS OFFICER FEBRUARY 2 1997

CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: 6 WEEKS TEMPORARY ASSIGNMENT TO RACOON STARS ALPHA TEAM EFFECTIVE JULY NINETEENTH 1998

He felt his file made him a bit egocentric but Jack thought this was probably the best course of action, he tapped a few more keys and issued himself a new ID to be posted overnight to his hotel room he also had a replacement uniform and sidearm to be sent to the RPD, Jack thought briefly that this was going to make him look a bit careless having to order all these replacements so he quickly typed in an additional note that his home had caught fire and destroyed most of his worldly possessions including his STARS gear.

He spent the next few days familiarising himself with the town and reading the specific details of the recent murders he'd have to be careful what he said about it after all he did have future knowledge of the attacks he could easily drop himself in a sticky situation that would take a lot of explaining.

It was the morning of July Nineteenth 1998 and he'd got confirmation that Brad had caught an early flight so he was definitely out of the way he knew the STARS were supposed to be in the briefing room for 8 O'clock so he decided to be a bit early to make some small talk and make a good impression it was 7:45 when he reached the door of the briefing room he took a quick breath and opened the door


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil Backtrack: Chapter 4

Reviews Glorious Reviews They Give Me A Warm Fuzzy Feeling All Over thank You So Much

The Shadow Syndicate: All deaths will be different and some will be elaborate and unexpected  
Kelley28: Thank You for your input I will take your comments on board

Don't Own Resident Evil If I Did I'd Give Hunk His Own Game

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside was exactly as it had been the a few days back at that moment there were just Three people in the room he instantly recognised Barry cleaning what appeared to be a magnum, he assumed it was Wesker buried behind a case file at his desk and there was a young woman sat with her back to Jack short brown hair, Barry was the first to acknowledge Jack's presence.

"Hey you must be the new guy, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah I was at the gun shop a few days ago"

Jack had already decided it would be stupid to lie about his previous encounters.

"Oh yeah, hey if you were the new temp you should have said something"

"Didn't want to seem to pushy"

He had also decided to play the reclusive character with the recessive personality it would make people more susceptible to his deception and manipulating them would be easier.

"Right, yo Wesker the temps here"

Wesker lowered the folder those sunglasses seemingly glued to his face betrayed no emotion.

"So I see thank you Barry"

Wesker stared at him for a moment

"So your Brad's temporary replacement, welcome aboard though I must say this is a bad time to be putting a temp into the ranks you have heard about the murders right?"

"Only what I read in the papers"

"I pulled your file top 5, well I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to our team and I am surprised they decided to retrain Vickers although I can't deny he was in desperate need of it I was going to recommend it in his next performance evaluation"

Wesker seemed to trail off and went back to his file, the woman he'd spotted earlier had turned her chair Jack was shocked to see it was Jill Valentine the very woman who'd sent him on this one way trip he hid his surprise very well but something had obviously betrayed on his face as she gave him an odd but still somewhat pleasant look.

"So you're this Jack Jones guy?"

"Last time I checked"

Jill smirked

"Jack Jones what JJ for short?"

"No I prefer Jack"

"Right Jack well I'm Jill"

She said this with a smirk on her face and Barry let out a low chuckle

"Jill Valentine that is, that's Barry Burton, and that's Captain Wesker"

She stood up and extended her hand when she'd finished Jack grasped it and gently shook it.

"Well it's 8 O'clock and we seem to be missing a few people"

Jack had lost track of Wesker who was stood up his back now to everyone staring at a freshly pinned map of the area with the same red rings from the smaller maps Jack had seen earlier.

"Oh while we've got a moment, Jack I read about that fire in your home bad luck it destroying everything you own"

Barry looked up from his gun

"What Happened?"

"Dunno just got home one night found my house a smouldering wreck fire crews said everything was burnt to a cinder, that's why I was in town so early figured there was no point staying where I was if I was going to be reassigned anyway"

He'd worked out a loop hole to explain his being in town so soon

"Well anyway your uniform and sidearm arrived a few days before Vickers left when he left I told him to clean out his locker I put your uniform and sidearm in there I got the key here somewhere"

Wesker fished round the bottom draw for a few seconds before pulling out a small key attached to an orange key fob, he tossed it to Jack he caught and pocketed it.

"Wow I can't believe it a fire"

"Yeah all I've got is the clothes on my back and the spare set I left at the station"

The door was flung open and two people laughing and joking walked in both men, a second look told Jack it was Chris and Joseph Frost, Joseph immediately smiled and firmly shook Jack's hand.

"You're the temp to replace chicken heart Vickers right?"

"Yeah Jack"

"Well hey Jack I'm Joseph and I just hope you've got bigger balls than Brad"

Jack smirked not sure if it was meant to be a joke Chris came forward and shook Jack's hand with a neutral expression.

"I saw you at Emmy's a few days back right?"

"Yeah I'd quite literally just got into town that very second"

"Right that would explain your interest in my paper trying to get clued up before you walked into this investigation, I'm Chris by the way"

He gave Jack a small smirk, Wesker had patiently waited through the introductions but now it was time to begin.

"Right before we start Irons ordered me to brief the Bravo's last night that's why there not in right now, Chris before you ask I don't know why, all I know is the Bravo's are on standby there being sent in first we act as back up"

Barry seemed to become very confused at this remark.

"I thought we always went first and they backed us up when did that change?"

"Chief said he wants an experienced team on standby if the situation turns sour you'll be pleased to know that after this mornings briefing you get the rest of the day off like the Bravo's apparently the chief wants us all fresh for when this thing goes down in a few days time"

The briefing went smoothly Jack picked up what the police had kept out the papers quickly there wasn't much more they knew next to nothing about these so called cannibal killers Jack longed to tell them everything but he knew he'd have to sit on his hands at least for a little while at the end of the briefing they all got up to leave.

"I want you all punctual when we get the call no exceptions your late you will be disciplined that means you Joseph"

"Yes Sir"

"So is everyone still up for beers tonight?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Jack you're invited too"

Jack figured this would be a good way to get to know his new team.

"Yeah sure where what time"

"9:00 Coop's bar"

Since being in this time frame Jack had, had no time to spend drinking so he had no idea where this bar was he figured he'd find it easy enough, they reached the turning for the parking garage they all turned but Jack kept going.

"You not driving home Jack?"

"Haven't got a car"

"Oh well let me give you lift where you staying?"

"O I'm at that Crescent Hotel"

"That place I know it"

The drive to the hotel was pleasant enough Jill drove a Saloon that was about all Jack knew about it he'd never bothered learning cars after all most were just scrap metal in his day besides he was a pilot by nature.

"How about I pick you up for the bar here?"

"Sure thanks"

"Bout 10 to 9 OK?"

"Sure see you then "

Next Chapter: Jack Makes A Plan And an unexpected charracter takes a shine to him see you next time Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Recon

Sorry For The Delay, you wouldn't believe how busy i've been anyway here's the latest chapter

Ten minutes to Nine approached quickly Jack went downstairs and was surprised to see Jill already waiting for him in the lobby.

"Hey you took your time, or am I early?"

"You're actually a little early"

"Oh well shall we"

Jack followed Jill out the door and to her car the drive to the bar merely them making small talk he gave her certain details of her cover story where he was from, what team he supported that sort of thing, they arrived soon enough Jill let Jack out by the door then she went to park the car. Jack went into the Bar it seemed nice enough had a strong smell of spirits and stale tobacco, Jack glanced round the bar he couldn't see the others nearby so he decided to get a drink first, the bar man was serving someone else when he approached the bar, he waited a few seconds and the bar man came to him.

"What can I get you?"

"Yeah I'll have a scotch on the rocks"

Jack had no idea what that was he'd just heard it in a film as a child and figured it must have been a 20th century cocktail and it appeared as though he were right as the bar man poured something out of a bottle and added plenty of ice.

"Hey Jack"

Jill had just walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jill what you having"

He'd heard it was customary to buy the first round.

"I'll just have the usual Matt, good job you're not driving tonight right Jack?"

Matt opened a bottle and handed it to Jill while Jill eyed the scotch that had been set on the bar, Jack paid the man.

"Oh bye the way your friends are at there usual table in the back"

Jill nodded and led the way around the bar and Jack saw a load of familiar and a few unfamiliar faces sat at a large table by the Juke box, for some reason Jack got a little nervous but managed to hide it.

"Hey Jill"

Joseph smirked and waved at Jill she walked a little closer to the table.

"Hey guys"

Chris stood up and took the initiative.

"Hey everyone this is Brad's temp Jack, Jack this is Enrico, Forest, Richard, Ken, Kevin, Edward and Rebecca"

He gestured to individuals at the table as he said the names there was a general murmur of greeting.

"The bravo's right"

"That's us"

"Hey Chris what am I chopped liver?"

Jack had suddenly noticed another new face previously hidden behind Chris, he was shocked when he realised that not only was it the girl he spotted when he arrived going for the bike but it was Claire Redfield Chris's little Sister.

"Oh sorry, this is my Sister Claire who's leaving town tonight"

Jack sat down next to Kevin as his opposite they found common ground talking about chopper maintenance, but Jack couldn't help but notice that Claire was staring at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking, this was very bad not only could he not get involved with her even if he wanted too but this was making another dent in history, Chris had apparently noticed his Sisters behaviour too so he began asking Jack various questions about his training and made particular emphasis that Jack was only a temp and would be leaving in Six weeks it was painfully obvious to everyone accept Claire what he was driving at.

"Jack I've just realised you were that guy I saw a few days back when I was supposed to meet Chris with that trench coat and the garbage bag"

Everyone stopped there conversation for a moment to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah I'd just got into town all my worldly possessions were in that bag all I had left after the fire"

"I'd forgotten about that"

"Wish I could"

"Jack's house was recently burnt to the ground"

"Whoa bad luck"

"Tell me about it and my insurance doesn't cover it"

"Oh what"

"Yeah apparently if it was arson I'm covered if not I don't get a cent, got to wait for the investigation before I get there decision"

Jack was suddenly very glad he'd drilled his cover story so heavily into his head.

The rest of the evening seemed to pass by pleasantly enough he learned a great deal about his comrades he also learned the certain team members had formed groups of friends like kids in school it appeared Chris, Barry and Forest were great friends particularly Chris and Forest, Richard, Jill and Kenneth seemed to form another Group Enrico, Edward and Barry again formed a group the rest were on equal footing with everyone accept Rebecca who barely talked and was still on her first bottle of beer, Jack attempted a stab at conversation with her but she give half hearted responses and left no room for debate she was shy to an extreme. It was around midnight when Chris stood up and stretched.

"Well I think it's time I call it a night Claire you got to be up early tomorrow for your flight anyway so let's go"

Claire grumpily got up and followed Chris out; it seemed Chris leaving was a signal for everyone as they all slowly started filtering out, Enrico was one of the last to leave as he stood he stopped then snapped his fingers.

"I almost forgot Jack Wesker put you on the roster so unfortunately you've got to go in tomorrow and do chopper maintenance Wesker wants the alpha's chopper in top condition you need to have the work completed by noon tomorrow"

"Right thanks for the info"

"See ya"

It was just Jill and Jack left at the table now.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure looks like I need to be up early tomorrow now anyway"

They both walked round the bar and out to the parking lot, they got in the car and Jill began driving home.

"So I take it you saw Claire giving you the eye"

"I'd have to have been blind not to"

"Well a word of warning Chris is very protective of her"

"Let me be frank I have no interest in her besides she's going home tomorrow"

"Well Claire's a very keen girl if a boy grabs her eye she won't let go until you're hers"

"Sounds like a bit of a man eater to me"

"Well you said it not me, but don't be surprised if she suddenly cancels her flight and begins to pop up when you least expect her she did the same thing when Joseph was first transferred it took a firm hand from Chris to get her to drop him"

Jack suddenly realised just how bad this was if Claire didn't go home she wouldn't come back after Chris disappears and she wouldn't rescue Sherry Birkin, this was getting really complicated he'd have to try and put her off if he wanted her to leave, or plan B he'd have to rescue Sherry he was starting to get really angry at himself for interfering so much but he was in too deep now he'd have to see it through. Jill dropped him back off at his hotel and he went to his room and drifted into an uneasy sleep, the next morning he woke up around eight and showered then dressed he'd had a few good ideas while he showered it would solve at least a few of his problems he grabbed his kit bag and headed to he station deciding to have breakfast at Emmy's after he'd done the morning maintenance. He arrived at the STARS office at around 10:30 he had a series of underhand tasks to accomplish the STARS had a helipad all to themselves both choppers were sat there unguarded when Jack arrived he went straight for the Bravo chopper after he blanked the camera's with a false image he messed it up big inside they'd be lucky if it started at all it was going to need some major repair work he then went to the alpha chopper and secreted his equipment laden back pack in the emergency box he locked it safe in the knowledge that only the pilot had the key if he had to open it in front of the others he could block there view if need be, he then went about the maintenance task set to him it all seemed to be top notch well maintained fuel tanks full, electrics checked out, he made out the report and put it in on Wesker's desk unsurprisingly Wesker wasn't at it, it was 11:30 when he'd finished it looked like this meal was going to become Lunch rather than breakfast.

He walked into Emmy's and immediately spotted Claire at the counter with her eyes fixed on him.

"Jack what a surprise meeting you here"

The empty coffee pot next to her cup at the bar told him she'd been waiting all morning for him.

"Yeah fancy that, I thought you were going home this morning"

"Oh that well I just rang them up and told them I was really ill too ill to travel should buy me a bit of time"

"But you really shouldn't stop your education you're going to need it later in life for a good job"

"You sound just like Chris"

Jack decided it was time to be blunt with her it was the only way he was going to get rid of her in time.

"Look let me be honest with you it's painfully obvious to me you're interested in me but to be quite honest your not my type coupled with how young you are and not to mention you're a relation of a team mate it could never work"

Claire was stunned for a few seconds which Jack took to be a good sign until she gave a seductive smile.

"Tough customer ay? All the more fun"

Jack took a deep steadying breath and tried again.

"Look I have a lot on my plate at the moment what with the transfer the cannibal killings and fitting into a new team I really don't want to spend my time fending off your attempts to seduce me"

Her smile grew

"I've never had a challenge quite like that before sounds fun"

Jacks patience was at an end.

"All right let me put it this way I'm going to completely ignore you"

"We'll see"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Thats All For Now Please R&R And I'll Update Soon


	6. Chapter 6

Resident Evil Backtrack: Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait guys but i'm back I wont bore anyone with my personal problems but i hope everyone likes the new chapter please R&R

The two days passed quickly and without incident aside from the fact that Claire seemed to be stalking him chatting him up at any opportunity he got to the STARS office about 15 minutes early only to discover every single member of the team sat in the office talking away they all stopped abruptly when he entered Wesker stepped towards him.

"Where have you been there's been a major change of plans the Bravo's chopper needs some major repair work so we're going in first instead get in your uniform and get that chopper warmed up we leave in ten minutes"

There was a sudden rush as the Bravo's filtered out to go to there office and stand by the radio whilst there repairs were carried out the alpha's hastily gathered equipment and made there way to the heliport, Jack hurried to the locker rooms and as soon as he was change he stopped and checked himself out in the mirror he couldn't help it ever since his arrival he'd been hit with a rush of vanity for the first time in his life he cared about how he looked he shook himself mentally holstered his sidearm and went out the locker room at a brisk pace and bumped straight into Claire, he was immediately annoyed.

"Claire not now we've got to get going"

"I know I just came to wish you luck"

She planted a kiss on his cheek and moved back down the corridor Jack was stunned in all his years he'd never been kissed after all he was born into a war zone there wasn't time to have relationships in a single kiss she'd made him wonder what else he'd been missing out on he could discover all that later he had to get moving he made a dash for the heliport when he got there he saw the chopper had already been started up and was ready to go, as he approached Wesker gave him a scathing look.

"I said ten minutes what was the hold up?"

"Sorry sir had an unexpected delay"

"Well let's get going another minute longer and we'd have left without you"

Chris had obviously been the one who'd started up the chopper he sat patiently in the co pilot's chair Jack sat himself in the pilots chair strapped in and put on his head set Chris had prepped everything for lift off he took her out nice and easy and headed for the Arcklay mountains it was a bout a 30 minute trip it was conducted almost silently apart from the odd radio chatter with base when Jack reached the coordinates Wesker finally spoke up.

"Right Jill, Barry man those searchlights lets see if we can't find us some cannibals"

Jill and Barry obeyed and used the searchlights to scan the nearby forest unbeknownst to them Jack had subtly manoeuvred them towards the mansion he was just waiting for one of them to spot something.

"Chris look at this"

Jill had spotted something and about time to, the fun was about to begin.

"Yeah I see it Wesker I think we got something"

"I see it too human medium build about 6' bit late for a midnight stroll wouldn't you say? Jack set us down in that clearing over there"

Wesker pointed just ahead of there current position, Jack nodded and put down neatly into the clearing.

"Shut off the engines don't want to announce our presence any more than we have already"

Jack shut the engines down; Wesker opened the door and turned to face the team.

"Right the guy was approximately 50 meters west of our current position he looked to have a bad limp so he can't have gotten far 10 meter spread open comm.'s line, Jack you stay here radio our position back to base"

The alpha's traipsed out the chopper and into the darkness, when he was sure they were far enough away he went to the emergency box and got out his kit he began assembling all his equipment strapping on holsters and loading magazines, he also keyed in the station frequency for the report.

"This is alpha team calling bravo team do you copy?"

There was a brief pause in which Jack thought he saw something move in the trees just ahead he cocked his shotgun just in case.

"Alpha team we are receiving you loud and clear what's the sit rep?"

"We've set down in a clearing just north of sector 6 spotted suspicious character just West of current position team has gone to investigate"

"That's confirmed keep us"

The rest of Enrico's response was drowned out as a Zombie dog smashed through the front window of the Alphas chopper the force knocked the shotgun straight over Jack's head, the Dog quickly got a good grip of his arm it was biting down hard he quickly drew his sidearm and shot it in the head it let out a whimper and was no more, Jack was fuming with himself he'd let the thing sneak up on him and what's more it had injured him the radio suddenly caught his attention.

"Alpha team, Jack do you copy what's going on?"

He realised the radio was still transmitting he was bout to answer when he saw a large number of Dogs charging straight at his chopper strapped into the chair he had no hope of moving in time so he drew his other pistol and started firing.

Claire was sat in Chris's apartment listening on his spare radio listening into the frequency all she could hear was gunfire with a little bit of cursing and occasionally a savage growl or yelp, she could hear Enrico through the open line.

"What the hell's going out there someone talk to me now"

The gunfire continued then there was a horrible yell of pain a loud screech and the radio was dead.

"Jack, Jack do you copy, Alpha team respond"

Just static.

"Kevin how long before the choppers operational again?"

"An hour"

"You've got 30 minutes, everyone else mount up looks like we've got casualties to locate Rebecca time to get your game face on"

Claire heard a general movement on the line, she suddenly had a really stupid idea it would take Bravo team an hour to get there minimum but on her bike if she snuck through the road block she could be at the crash site in 40 minutes, she paused for a second wondering why she was about to risk everything then she remembered her brother was out there probably without a ride and possibly wounded, not to mention her future boyfriend was probably grievously injured if not dead she went to Chris's safe in his office she'd known the combination for years opened it, it was almost empty inside accept for a hand gun she grabbed it and tucked it into her waist band then she grabbed all the spare ammo shoved it in her pockets then she ran straight out to the front of the apartment block grabbed her bike and sped off into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Agent Hunk sat with the rest of his team, only mildly interested in the briefing being put before him he knew what was being fed to them now was just a cover story none of the soldiers were coming back from this, it was always the same call his new team in (He always had to get new team's he was always the only one that survived these special ops missions hence his nick name Mr Death) feed them some rubbish cover story this time it was a little closer to the truth than normal but it was still pretty much a pack of lies, there was supposedly a viral outbreak in a mansion (That much was true) they didn't know what sort of virus (That was a lie) the researchers had called for immediate assistance (True) they were being sent in to rescue them (Lie) In particular they must rescue Sir Spencer (Partially true they needed to find him certainly) the agents all seemed to eat up the cover story taking it as gospel they were told they would be leaving in 1 Hour then they were dismissed.

"Oh Hunk I'd like to go over a few fine details with you if that's all right?"

"Of course sir"

It happened this way every time they'd hold him back at the end of the briefing and then give him the real mission.

"Right recently we've become suspicious of two of our highest ranking researchers we believe they may betray us at any time"

"You want me to take them out?"

"Well that's a part of it certainly but recently there was an outbreak at out Arcklay mountain facility as I'm sure your aware, we control a great deal of racoon city since the outbreak we've had The chief of Police Brian Irons manipulate the Force's effort to make sure they don't get too close but things have escalated to the point were the public is demanding immediate action so we're sending in the STARS the Rpd special forces team there Captain Albert Wesker is one of the researchers I mentioned earlier we've been concerned with his loyalty for some time but we've had no choice but to continue using him, however a few days ago someone hacked into the STARS mainframe and had one of the members a Brad Vickers sent on a complete retraining scheme he was then replaced with a Jack Jones this Jack Jones is an alias whoever hacked in and added his record was very good but wasn't good enough to fool us we now firmly believe Wesker is working for a rival company and this Jack Jones character is an agent inserted by Wesker's company to aid him in his mission at the Arcklay facility, which brings me back to your objectives I'm giving you Wesker's mission your to go in to the mansion find the entrance to the research lab and retrieve the combat data on the STARS destroy the Tyrant prototype and recover any virus samples you can get then back up the research data to disk and activate the facilities self destruct sequence, but let me stress how important it is for you to destroy the Tyrant prototype it should still be in stasis but if it got out well let's just say that creature is designed to be able to survive almost anything not to mention it has a basic intelligence and instinct if it got out it would find it's way to racoon city and there's no way we could conceal that from the public, On top of Wesker's mission you will have another set of objectives your too eliminate Wesker and any other STARS members you find and when you do kill Wesker make sure he stays dead, we will need this Jack Jones Character brought in alive for interrogation everyone else including your own team is expendable, there's one more thing we don't expect Spencer to be alive at this point but if you should find him zombie or not put him down for good, you'll note the files in front of you contain details of your mission including a detailed inventory of the creatures likely to be on the loose and dossiers on the STARS members also detailed are maps of the mansion any questions?"

"What about insertion and evac?"

"You and your team will be parachuting in by jet into the forest surrounding the mansion evac will be at the mansion's executive heliport a Chopper will be dispatched there according to our satellite data the Executive heliport is sealed off so it should be safe to land a chopper there you will not open that heliport until all other objectives have been achieved"

"Right who's the other researcher?"

"Sorry?"

"You said you had doubts about two researchers who is the second?"

"Oh a man named William Birkin we believe he's made a deal with the US government in exchange for immunity and a research grant he'll deliver evidence on us and a live sample of his new G-Virus but don't concern yourself with him we will be dealing with him soon enough"

Hunk nodded and got up to leave.

"There was one more thing this is the last transmission we received from the mansion before the comms went dead you might find it interesting"

The man walked over to a computer and played a sound file

"This is Spencer at the Arcklay research facility they've got out there everywhere were being over run we need an emergency air lift right now I've sealed off the lab and the guardhouse to buy some time but we don't have long please help us I've also locked up the mansion but doors don't stop some of these creatures I repeat we need…..mergen……..ift…………mmediatly"

"We received that transmission 3 Weeks ago shortly after that hikers and campers in the Arcklay mountains started disappearing and being found in small pieces the attacks have been getting closer to the city since then but we have enough agents in the police to keep that problem contained, in Spencer's broadcast he said he sealed the mansion, labs and guardhouse up so you may have some work completing your objectives good luck dismissed"

"Thank you sir"

Hunk saluted smartly and walked towards his office he felt that same rush of adrenaline he got from every briefing he heard and it sounded like this was going to be a mission to remember.

Next time on backtrack: we discover Jacks fate please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Resident Evil Backtrack: Chapter 7

Don't Own Resident Evil If I did I would give Wesker his own game (Lie, Cheat & Steal your way to the top with Albert Wesker)

AN: Yes I know it's been a long time in the making but I just wasn't happy with it I rewrote it numerous times but at least it's here enjoy, please R&R

Jack was in a great deal of pain no doubt about it that last dog had gouged a chunk out of his chest before he managed to get it to expire he clutched painfully at his chest whilst reloading his guns he could hear a lot of gunfire in the distance it seemed to be growing fainter the Alpha's were probably being forced back by the dogs or worse it was definitely towards the mansion area, Jack bandaged his chest and arm as best he could luckily for him he'd been immunised against all umbrella's virus's years ago so there was no danger of him turning but that didn't stop him dying of blood loss he figured he'd be all right for a while at least he decided to start up the chopper and take it to the alpha's he cocked his sniper rifle and remembered his mission if the opportunity arose he wouldn't miss it. The chopper still seemed sky worthy although unfortunately he'd hit the radio at some point with his stray gun fire the thing was fried no way to repair it also the missing front window made Jack exceptionally cold but he saw past all that and flew in the general direction of the last shots he hoped he wasn't too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was gunning her bike engine for all it was worth down the highway towards the Arcklay mountains she estimated she was about Five minutes ahead of her required time she'd be coming up on the road block any second she'd already decided against her sneaking plan just mow right through it and hope the police hold order would be enough to stop them following her she could now see it the police were flagging her down trying to stop her she just put her foot down and tried to aim for the small gap in the barricade she ploughed straight through it she couldn't hear the police shouts over the roar of the engine the mud from the recent storm kicked up and absolutely coated her legs in a thick layer of the stuff she quickly noticed it was getting thicker and deeper she knew if she lost control in the forest she'd wind up as a smear on a tree so she eased up it suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea where the chopper had landed she remembered from the map she saw in Chris's office that there was a large mansion almost in the middle of the forest she figured the survivors would have headed there in the effort to find a phone or something it was roughly north east of her current location she adjusted herself accordingly and went deeper into the forest

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special agent hunk had his eyes closed deep in thought the only noises around him was the low hum of the engine and the occasional chatter of his team the pilot announced they were Six minutes from the drop zone Hunk put his gas mask on and accepted the clump of magazines pressed into his hand from the soldier next to him he loaded his MP5 and made sure to set it too Semi-auto (The creatures he was likely to encounter wouldn't need even burst fire) he put the MP5 into his custom back holster then put the remaining Mags into various pockets onto his vest then he pulled out his handgun and loaded it this was likely to be his mainstay weapon for the mission his superior had told him if he did need something heavier there was an emergency weapon cache on the second floor balcony of the mansion and there was an excellent chance it was still intact, the pilot called out the four minute warning and he made sure his chute was securely strapped on then

it came as it did every time he heard the four minute warning the adrenaline and the supreme confidence he was gonna get through this without a hitch and he was gonna go home to his condo with a nice fat check and take a Six month vacation just like every high profile assignment before it. The pilot called the one minute warning and although you couldn't see it behind his gas mask Hunk was grinning from ear to ear the light went the door opened and his team started jumping he was last naturally his team was supposed to aim for the second floor west balcony but he had already decided to aim for the east and switch his radio off as soon as he hit he'd grab that weapon cache strictly to deny it to Wesker who undoubtedly knew about it he hit the ground and immediately killed his radio and cut away his chute he went straight for the cache it was a floor hatch hidden beneath a bunch of potted plants he typed in the access code and the door slid open to reveal a ladder into a room about the size of a garden shed hunk was amazed at what he found all the latest weapons tech straight from the Umbrella lab he took anything he thought he could find use for (He wasn't greedy) then he put detonators in all the remaining plastique and set motion sensitive explosives in all the critical locations then for good measure he set a laser trip mine at the bottom of the ladder and quickly shut the hatch before it activated then he tidied everything up to make it look undisturbed if Wesker did decide to go for this cache he was gonna get a real bang out of what he left behind just then he saw a chopper fly close by the mansion with it's searchlight beaming into all the downstairs mansion windows at first he thought it was his extraction chopper but when it got closer he saw the STARS logo on the side he knew there was only a 50 chance that Wesker was in it but it was high enough for him to pull out his M-79 and load a shell into it he targeted the rear rotor blades and fired it was a direct hit the chopper span out of control and smashed into a cabin Hunk could see on the very edge of the grounds he'd check the wreckage later for bodies but at least one of Wesker's escape plans was now scrap metal at the very least

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrico was growing impatient they'd been 18 Minutes longer than they expected getting off the ground they'd flown flat out straight to the coordinates the Alpha's had sent they'd landed and all they' found was a lot of dog carcasses and empty shell casings they'd taken to the air again Enrico had decided to check the Spencer mansion he was just shining lights through the downstairs window when he thought he saw someone on the second pointing something at them but he couldn't quite make out what it was just then the chopper took a hit and they were spinning out of control he shouted at the top of his voice for everyone to brace for impact but he wasn't sure if anyone heard him over the engine and the yells and screams, they smashed into something at ground level with incredible force.

Enrico was the first to hear the screams of pain they were coming from behind him he cut his belt loose and turned round and saw to his horror Kevin impaled through the chest with a large spike of wood.

"Oh god, HELP ME! Get it out get it out!"

Kevin was struggling like mad but all he was doing was shifting the spike around in his body and doing more damage, Enrico was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Hold still Kevin just hold still, REBECCA!"

Rebecca groggily rubbed her head and unbuckled her seat belt she saw Kevin's predicament and grabbed her med kit and started examining him, she gave him a painkiller of some description as the rest of the team came too no one else seemed to be worse for wear Edward had a few scratches on his face where the windshield had exploded all things considered he got off lightly, Edward passed out after a while and Enrico stepped up to Rebecca.

"OK Tell me it straight how bad is it?"

"Very bad sir he needs to get to hospital quickly or he's not gonna make it even if we got him there now it'd be touch and go"

"All right team here's the plan, Rebecca and Edward will stay here with Kevin the rest of you come with me"

Richard spoke up.

"Where we going sir"

"Well I've already searched that cabin doesn't look like it's been used this decade but bottom line is there's no phone, Forest can I take it the radio is dead?"

"Yes sir the Choppers electric system is totally fried"

"Right well it looks like we're going to that mansion at the top of the hill over there when we get there we'll split into two groups Forest and myself will look for Alpha team they'll probably be in the mansion somewhere, Kenneth and Richard will look for any means to contact the RPD phone, radio you know the drill, everyone clear? Good lets move out"

Everyone primed there handguns Richard retrieved his shotgun from its lock point on the chopper and cocked it; Forest opened the case underneath his seat and assembled a grenade launcher.

"Forest is that necessary?"

"Sir whoever shot us down was packing some serious firepower I think we should respond in kind"

"All right but only use it if absolutely necessary"

"Yes Sir"

"All right everyone ready? Lets move out, Edward your in charge here stay alert there are hostiles in this place"

As Enrico and the others disappeared into the darkness, Rebecca nervously unbuttoned her holster and primed her handgun; Edward turned to her and smirked.

"Don't worry rookie I got ya covered anyone comes near us you let me handle them OK"

Rebecca nodded and gave Edward a shaky thumb up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and the rest of the alpha team were catching there breath in the entrance hall of the mansion, they'd been pursued by what appeared to be disease ridden dogs they'd run as fast as they could just to make it to the mansion there was no hope of them making it to the chopper

while they were being hunted Barry had been first to the door he'd blown the lock off with his Magnum and they'd all dashed in Wesker was last and in a flash of inspiration had used his knife as a bar between the door handles they heard the hounds smashing against the door but the knife held after a minute or two they seemed to give up and skulk off back into the darkness from whence they came. There was silence while everyone processed what had just happened. Joseph was first to get his voice back.

"Captain what the hell where those things? I swear I got at least two of them with my shotgun one got right back up and the other wasn't even phased by it"

"Stay calm Joseph they were just rabid guard dogs owned by whoever is behind this cannibal cult"

Jill found her voice now.

"Did we bring any of them down?"

Chris took a deep breath and spoke.

"I thing I got one Got a headshot I don't think it got back up"

There was another silence during which Barry reloaded his magnum everyone else picked up on this and reloaded there handguns or in Joseph's case his shotgun, When Barry'd finished he spoke up.

"Whatever the hell they were it doesn't matter at the moment we need to call in Jack warn him of the current situation and tell him to get over here ASAP"

"You're quite right Barry"

Wesker went for his radio.

"Jack do you? This is STARS alpha team calling Chopper 1 request immediate Evac"

He let go of the transmit button and waited for a few seconds then repeated his message he did this for about two minutes then shook his head.

"I think we can forget about help coming we'll have to find our own way out we'll take it floor

by floor, Jill, Chris you two take the west wing first floor, Barry and Joseph your with me we'll do the East wing if anyone finds a balcony on the second floor fire up a signal flare just in case Jack is still out there waiting for us, otherwise we rendezvous back here in 15 minutes

Understood?"

Everyone nodded there head in approval. Jill and Chris went for the double doors on the left while Wesker and the others took the right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack approached the mansion and saw that there were no landing spots anywhere near the mansion he tried for the executive heliport but it was already in use he could clearly see the Umbrella symbol on the side of the chopper, _What the hell are they doing here? They shouldn't be here I don't understand it, I must have altered history again blast!_

He spotted the pilot leaning against the chopper having a cigarette the pilot glanced up when he heard Jack approaching and pulled his handgun out and started pot shooting at Jack's chopper, he must have hit something because Jacks chopper no longer responded to his commands and started going down towards the guardhouse Jack tried pulling up with all his might he couldn't afford to go down in the guardhouse it would take him ages to get back to the mansion abandoning all hope he unbuckled his seat belt grabbed his kit back and briefly contemplated grabbing the rocket launcher clipped to the wall but he simply didn't have time to unlock the clasp he put the backpack on and jumped out the chopper hoping he was low enough to survive the drop, he fell and hit a tree breaking every branch on the way down until he hit the bottom he was severely dazed and fighting to stay conscious he knew if you passed out here odds are you wouldn't wake up he lost the battle to the pain and passed right out.

AN: Don't you just hate a cliffy?


	8. Chapter 8

Resident Evil Backtrack: Chapter 8

Don't own Resident Evil or Die Hard if I did I would have completely rewritten the script so Die Hard with a Vengeance was as good as Live Free Or Die Hard, Oh and I would have made Ashley Mute for Resi 4 "Help me Leon help!" that is so irritating!

AN: It has been a long time coming I know I got hit with a dose of writers block oh and I know the first section seems a bit pointless but there is a key plot point in there anyone who can spot it gets an honorary mention in the next chapter! Please R&R

In the dark recessess that called themselves jack's unconscious a forgotten memory stirred probably knocked loose by his recent fall it presented itself to him as a vivid dream. Jack was just 10 Years old a young boy cowering in a ruined office block that had been converted into a makeshift base by the U.H.S (Uninfected Human Society) there were more than 100 refugee non-combatants on this floor alone packed in like sardines with nothing but a jam jar, blanket and water canteen each. The soldiers had the ground floor and all the basement levels which were stocked to the limit with ammunition and various other military pariphanalia, the soldiers occasionally ventured up to check on the civvies and hand out fresh water but it was never more than once a day. Almost everyone in the building was in the grips of terror 24 hours a day the creatures outside stalked them the soldiers did there best but they couldn't do too much without attracting unwanted attention, Jack was sitting in his corner all on his own his mother was stationed across town and his Father as a prominent figure in the U.H.S scarcely had time for anything let alone father son bonding but that was OK because like most children of his generation Jack had learned to take care of himself and had learned the value of his own company, he was currently reading the only book he owned for the thousandth time he tended to read it at least once a week when he heard gunfire outside now normally this wasn't unusual but this time it was different there was unsilenced rapid fire now more than one gun sounded like an entire platoon letting off with each passing second the gunfire became louder and more intense everybody was crowding round the windows trying to see what was going on Jack managed to squeeze close to a window and he could only partially see the action but that was all it took to realise the magnitude of the situation a swarm of the dead and various other creatures was coming straight for the office block, Jack knew the emergency drill his father had drilled it into him, it was simple you head to the roof in an orderley fashion and await pickup of course that is always easier said than done people were running around like headless chickens but Jack had been taught to keep a level head.

"Take a deep breath stop and think and the insanity will stop"

Thats what his father always used to say to him so he did just that after a few seconds he went back to his corner grabbed what meagre positions he owned and ran out the room dodging and diving the screaming massess. The gunfire was much closer now only a few floors below them it must have been a swarm far larger than anything they had encountered before to have pushed them all back so quickly, but Jack didn't let little details like that stop him he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him up and up the stairs there were 45 floors to this building and he was only on the 30th it took him a good 7 minutes to reach the top he was so out of breath he couldn't talk but it was allright now all he had to do was open the roof access jump in the chopper and he was home free however he wasn't the first to arrive to the roof the door was wide open and as little Jack looked out onto the roof he saw a blood bath all the choppers were missing if he had strained he might have heard the last one flying off into the sunset with no one but a few quick footed civvies and a cowardly pilot, on the roof itself were the corpses of those who came before him and a few dozen Lickers gourging themselves on the corpses it was a truly disgusting site. Jack was stunned at the site he always knew this kind of thing could happen it was a war after all but still he was only 10 years old nothing he'd heard could have prepared him for the true horror of the site laid before him, the lickers meanwhile had noticed the second course had arrived and were advancing but all jack could do was stand there in a thunder of footsteps there was someone behind him who grabbed him and pulled him inside before slamming the roof access with all his might.

"Jack are you OK?"

The familiar voice seemed to pull him out of his trance it was his father he blinked a few times before his mind was brought back to reality upon which he burst into tears and latched onto his fathers leg, meanwhile there were people jamming the stair cases full simply because they had no where to go the creatures and remnants of the military below and the creatures on the roof they were metaphorically speaking stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Allright everyone head to the 44th floor offices i've an idea that just might get us out of this mess"

Everyone ran to random offices on the 44th Jacks Father snagged a firehose form the corridor and as he entered the closest office grabbed a second and knotted them both together then he tied it to a radiator broke out a window with his gun.

"Right this is the plan ladies and gentlemen we're going to do a Die Hard and rappel down the building on a fire hose when you hit the bottom you'll need to head north east and the recovery team should snag you en-route good luck everyone we go three at a time lets wire up some more hoses people come on!"

And so Jack watched as hundreds of people rapelled down a building on a firehose it was the strangest site Jack had ever seen after a few minutes a sort of line had formed itself and Jack being quite small was left almost at the back it didn't matter to him as his Father would be the last and he wouldn't go anywhere without him. The gunfire suddenly and completley ceased and Jack could hear the ominus clicking of a Hunter going at speed Jack's father turned to him in an instant.

"I've gotta hold them of to buy more time you stay in line and remember when you get to the bottom head North-East, Goodbye Son"

He gave a tight hug then disappeared around the corner Jack immediatley broke away from the line and followed him he knew his father would be seriously angry if he caught him but that didn't matter all that mattered was he wasn't leaving without his Father he poked his head round the corner andthere on the stairwell was his father emptying a Mach-Gun into the oncoming hoard the stairwell made an excellent choke point but it was obvious even to Jack his father was fighting a losing battle he watched for an undetermined amont of time then suddenly a hunter broke away from the pack and leapt over the stairwell and landed behind Jack's father and before he'd even realised it the Hunter loped his head straight off. Jack was too stunned to even scream or to realise that he was now the only human in the building and was thus public enemy number 1 it took the hunter leaping at him with that penetrating scream to pull himself together he dived to the right and ran up the stairs to the roof wrenchin the door open the ever present lickers flew at him he ran straight ahead at top speed the flew straight over him he tripped about halfway across the roof on a dead soldiers rifle strap Jack had never fired a gun in his life but now seemed ike a good time to start he pulled the gore soaked rifle into his tiny hands pulled the trigger and held on the recoil to someone of his stature was incredible but he managed to point it into the general direction of the harde he stumbled backwards slowly hoping against hope he'd be able to kill them all but all too quickly the magazine went dry and he threw the gun at them and turned only to find he was at the edge of the building he looked back at the creatures in a heartbeat he made the sanest choice in an insane situation he hoped over the guardrail and leapt off the building.

Jack woke with a yell that pierced the darkness he saw a zombie it was almost on top of him he pulled out his handgun and shot it in the head it went down the massive pain he was in suddenly hit him he touched his head and realised he was bleeding from some unseen cut above his hairline he tried standing and was thankfull when his legs responded at least they were still working he saw his kit bag it had thankfully landed only a few metres away he trudged over to it and slung it over his shoulder he knew he needed to get to a bathroom or something with a first aid kit in it or he would die from blood loss very quickly he looked behind him and could clearly see the mansion it wasn't too far either he could trudge there in less than ten minutes he'd commited the mansion map to memory so once he was in he'd know immediatley where he was, Just at tha moment he heard something he'd hoped never to hear the rustling of chains and a very throaty moan in the darkness Lisa was coming.

--

Jill & Chris burst into the dining room guns raised and saw nothig besides a few flickering candles and a clock that was wrong.

"Very homely wouldn't you agree?"

"Well I think we can confirm our suspicions this place isn't as abandoned as Umbrella claims it is Look Chris table's set for about 20 people"

Chris sniffed the food on the table.

"Yukk it's gone off whatever happened here it hapened fast they didn't even have time to finish there meal"

"Reminds me of the Mary Celeste"

"Yeah well lets continue our investigation shall we?"

Jill nodded and they went two by two cover formation to the end of the dining room where there was a roaring fire going.

"That's a little odd"

"Yeah they didn't have time to finish there meal but someone took the trouble to keep this fire going"

They heard a dull padding sound in the next room like someone walking barefoot, Chris stood drew his pistol and nodded to Jill.

"I'll check it out cover me"

"Right"

Jill trained her gun on the door and waited for Chris to open it he flung it open and leant round the corner Jill couldn't see round the corner but by the look on Chris's face there was someone round the corner.

"Put your hands up and step into the light, I said put your hands up and step into the light!"

Chris waited a few seconds then Jill saw his facial expression change from one of concentration to one of surprise and disgust.

"Police! hold it right there, I said stop, come any closer and i'll fire" (AN: Thank you RE Film!)

Jill saw Chris aim a little lower and fired then a look of pure astonishment appeared on is face.

"What the hell"

He fired three more rounds into his unseen assailent the he stumbled back into the room, and a second or two later Jill got her first look at the attacker mottled grey flesh a green shirt and brown trousers both in tatters arms out like he was sleep walking (She assumed it was a he she couldn't actually tell) and a hungry look in his clouded over milk white eyes all this coupled with the low moan and the bullet holes in it that were still smoking and clearly bleeding made Jill lose the ability to do anything other than stare at it.

Chris regained the capacity for rational thought.

"Jill open fire!"

The shout seemed to pull Jill out of her stupor and they both unloaded on it Chris burned out his mag and Jill only had Two rounds left when it finally hit the ground with a moan and a puddle of gore formed round it's body (AN: I'd like to take a moment here to point out that in the RE games you hit the zombies hard enough and they go down no matter what gun your using a headshot is just the easiest way of doing it)

"Is it dead?"

Chris bent down to look at it and quite a sniff of it's odour he turned away and had a coughing fit trying to keep his food down.

"Yeah I think so, what the hell was it?"

"I was about to ask you the same question"

Chris ejected the mag from his gun and slammed in a fresh one.

"I got a full mag in the gun and three loose rounds, what you got?"

Jill checked her gun took out the two bullets in the gun and slapped in a fresh magazine then checked her ammo pouch.

"I got a full mag loaded and 5 loose bullets"

"Well thats not good we need to find some more ammo something tells me we found our cannibal killers and there's more than one of them"

"No we need to go back to the entrance hall and wait for Wesker and the others"

Chris nodded in agreement and they both walked the length of the dining room back to the entrance hall, the closed the doors behind them and could clearly see the entrance hall was deserted.

"We may have to wait we've only been gone five minutes"

Saying this Chris sat on the last step and pulled out his gun the weight of it in his hands seemed to calm him a little.

Little did they know the others wouldn't be coming back.

--

Rebecca eased her nerves by focusing entirely on tending to Kevin's injures they were getting worse and he wasn't gonna last much longer, her concentration was broken by rattling chains and a low moan Edward crouched down immediatley rebecca copied the motion he put one finger to his lips in a gesture of silence then raised his gun in the direction of the moans they got louder with each passing second whatever it was, it was heading there way a few seconds went by and Rebecca forgot how to breath momentarily, the the bushes ahead of her parted and she saw something that defied description it looked like some kind of hunch back with a dozen faces and it's wrists were slapped in somekind of wooden restraint. Even Edward was stunned for a few moments the some strange tentacle like things sprouted from it's back with a nasty squelch the sound pulled Edaward out of his daze and he let loose at the creature, his shots didn't even stagger it not that it mattered anyway because a second later it was on top of him and clubbed him over the head with it's restraints. Rebecca saw blood ooze on the ground where Edward fell she wanted to help but her fear had seemingly taken her beyond rational thought.

AN: Sorry didn't mean to end on a cliffie this time but i've been hit with the flu and my joints have seized up i can barely move i'm well aware the grammer is shocking even by my standards i shall edit it when i've got over this wretched flu in the mean time please R&R


End file.
